Strawberry Pokemon Panic
by Phillix
Summary: Aoi Nagisa va a asistir a la Academia Pokemon St. Miatre, pero siempre en compañia de su inseparable compañero Charmander, ¿que aventuras le esperan allí?, ¿que ocurrirá cuando conozca a la Etoile de la academia?, la historia será Yuri (así que sobre aviso no hay engaño),


Strawberry Pokemon Panic

No soy el porpietario de ninguna de las series, ni referencias mencionadas aquí

Capítulo 1 – La Liga Pokemon Junior:

Aoi Nagisa fue aceptada para transferirse a la academia pokemon para chicas de St. Miatre, y desde que esto ocurrió, ha estado muy emocionada de cumplir su sueño de asistir a esta escuela, y el día anterior la emoción aumentó debido a que Otori Amane la ídolo de la academia Spica, una de las academias del campus de Astraea, iba a competir en la final de la Liga Pokemon en su categoría Junior y lo iban a transmitir a nivel nacional.

Nagisa: Despierta Charmander ya va a empezar (dice Nagisa mientras enciende el televisor, y le sirve unos pokochos a su Pokemon).

Charmander: Char?... (Charmander todavía estaba medio dormido, pero el olor de los Pokochos lo despertó por completo), char!... (Charmander está comiendo, mientras ve la televisión con su entrenadora).

Desde el televisor se escucha la voz del comentarista.

Comentarista: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos! Estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde la meseta Añil, la final de la Liga Pokemon Junior, y será entre los participantes Amane Otori de la academia pokemon para mujeres Spica, y William Zachary del Pueblo Lavanda; este evento es patrocinado por Silph S.A. y por el Centro Pokemon.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor de Astraea, un lugar común para las tres academias, una gran cantidad de las chicas que ahí viven están en un estado de euforia por ver la final de la copa, debido a que "El Principe de Spica" está compitiendo, al final de la mesa de Spica, está sentada una niña rubia con su Pikachu, ella está muy emocionada por ver a la persona que quiere compitiendo, y aunque no lo demuestre desea que gane, el nombre de esta niña es Hikari Konohana

Hikari: Buena suerte, Amane-Sempai (susurra en un tono apenas audible)

Pikachu: Pika?... (Luce confundido)

En ese momento llega la mejor amiga de Hikari, una chica de pelo negro cargando a su Jigglypuff, de nombre Yaya Nanto.

Yaya: No te preocupes Hikari, ya verás que lo logrará.

Hikari: Si Yaya-chan

Pikachu: Pika pikachu… (Asintiendo lo que dijo su entrenadora)

En la televisión el comentarista seguía hablando:

Comentarista: Y así fue como el competidor William llegó a esta instancia final, y ahora revisemos como fue que la competidora Amane llegó:

Comentarista: En los cuartos de final en una batalla de 1 vs 1, todos nos emocionamos entre el gran combate que nos brindaron el Crawdaunt de Lorenzo y el Ponyta de Amane (En la pantalla se ve la repetición del final de la batalla):

Lorenzo: Crawdaunt termina esto con Martillazo

Crawdaunt golpea a ponyta, y ponyta cae al suelo, el referee estuvo a punto de darle la victoria a Lorenzo, pero ponyta se levantó

Ponyta: Pooooony!... (ponyta empieza a brillar)

Amane: Ponyta está evolucionando (ponyta evolucionó en Rapidash)

Amane: Muy bien Rapidash, ahora terminemos esto, ataca con Voltio Cruel

El pokemon de fuego se cubrió de electricidad y atacó a Crawdaunt con un ataque fulminante otorgándole la victoria a su entrenadora.

Comentarista: en las semifinales vimos la gran fuerza que tiene la entrenadora Amane que con dos pokemon derrotó a los seis pokemon de su oponente, la entrenadora Elizabeth (En la pantalla se ve la repetición de la batalla):

Elizabeth: Stoutland usa Giga Impacto!

El Stoutand golpea a Rapidash con su cuerpo dejándolo inconciente

Amane saca su pokebola y regresa a Rapidash a esta, lo felicita después de brindar un gran combate derrotan a cinco de los pokemon de su rival, la chica saca otra pokebola y:

Amane: Froslass yo te elijo

Se abre la pokebola y Froslass sale de ella, Froslass no podía ser golpeada por movimientos de tipo normal al ser de tipo fantasma, aunque Stountand no podía ser golpeado por movimientos de tipo fantasma.

Elizabeth: Un fantasma, es una buena idea, pero Stountand puede enfrentar eso, Stountand usa Triturar

Stountand empieza a correr a toda velocidad buscando morder a Froslass.

Amane: Froslass Utiliza Rayo Hielo

De inmediato Froslass disparó cuatro rayos de color azul claro, pero fueron esquivados por Stountand mientras este se abalanzaba a toda velocidad

Amane: Rayos, Froslass usa Psíquico

Los ojos de Froslass empiezan a brillar con un azul intenso mientas utiliza su fuerza psíquica para levantar a Stountand y azotarlo contra el suelo y dejarlo debilitado, dándole el pase a la final a Amane Otori.

Comentarista: y así revisamos el camino a la final de nuestros competidores, y ahora van saliendo de los vestidores hacia la arena, aquí vemos a Amane Otori y a William Zachary y se escucha la gran emoción del público aquí en la meseta Añil, y vemos que los acompaña Alder el actual campeón de la Liga Pokemon quién más tarde esta noche defenderá el título ante Cynthia, Alder les dará un mensaje a los finalistas de la división Junior:

Alder: Jovenes entrenadores ustedes son el futuro, me emociona estar aquí y poder presenciar esta emocionante batalla, y recuerden que los pokemon son sus amigos y que gracias a ellos están aquí.

Entra el referee en escena:

Referee: El combate será de 6 vs 6, quiero un combate limpio, ambos finalistas tomen sus posiciones.

Ambos competidores toman la posición asignada

Referee: ¡Qué comience la final de la Liga Pokemon en su categoría Junior!

Amane: Rapidash yo te elijo

William: Seperior yo te elijo

Ambos pokemon salen de sus pokebolas y esperan las instrucciones de sus entrenadores

Amane: Rapidash usa Envite Ígneo!

El Rapidash de Amane se cubre por completo de fuego y empieza a embestir al Serperior enemigo

William: Serperior usa Protección!

De inmediato Serperior se cubrió con un campo de fuerza que detuvo el ataque de rapidash

William: Buen intento, pero esta final será mia, Serperior usa Enfado!

El Serperior se enfurece y utiliza un ataque muy poderoso que debilita por completo a Rapidash

Referee: Rapidash ya no puede continuar el ganador es Seperior

Amane: Fue un buen esfuerzo Rapidash (dice mientras ve la pokebola de rapidash), Sylveon yo te elijo:

Sale Sylveon de la pokebola

El Seperior continúa enfadado y lanza un ataque poderoso contra la evolución rosa de eevee, pero el ataque no afecta a sylveon

William: ¿Qué?

Amane: Tu ataque es un ataque de tipo dragón, y el tipo dragó es inefectivo contra el tipo hada.

William: Rayos

Y Serperior está tan cansado por su ataque que se ha confundido

Amane: Sylveon usa fuerza lunar!

Sylveon se ve rodeado por un brillo plateado mientras reúne la energía de la luna y se dispone a disparar, y con su ataque golpea a Seperior, el golpe logra sacudir al pokemon tipo planta pero este aguanta el ataque y se dispone a atacar

William: Seperior usa Planta Feroz!

Ese es un ataque que no esperaba Amane, es el ataque del tipo planta más poderoso que hay, si Sylveon no tiene cuidado lo podría vencer de un golpe

Amane: Sylveon usa protección!

En ese instante sylveon se cubre en un campo de fuerza que detiene el poderoso ataque del tipo planta

Amane: Sylveon usa Bola Sombra!

Sylveon hace una bola con energía fantasmal y la lanza en dirección de Seperior

William: Seperior Esquivalo!

Seperior apenas logra esquivas la bola sombra, pero de inmediato notó que había una segunda bola sombra que lo golpea de lleno y lo debilita

Referee: Seperior ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Sylveon

William: Fue un buen combate amigo mio, ahora debes descansar, Nidoking yo te elijo

Nidoking sale de su Pokebola y se prepara para enfrentar a sylveon

William: Nidoking usa Puya Nociva!

Nidoking golpea a Sylveon con sus puños venenosos, y afecta en gran medida a sylveon y lo deja envenenado

Amane: Sylveon usa excavar!

Sylveon hace un hoyo en el suelo y se dispone a ataca a nidoking desde abajo pero

William: Nidoking usa Terremoto!

Nidoking patea de forma continua el suelo, causando un terremoto que atrapa a sylveon bajo tierra y lo debilita por completo

Referee: Sylveon no puede continuar, el ganador es Nidoking

Amane: Fue un buen trabajo, Froslass yo te elijo

Froslass entra en combate

Froslass: Frosssss Lasss

Amane: Froslass utiliza Psíquico!

Froslass utiliza el ataque psíquico y le causa un daño supe efectivo a Nidoking y lo debilita sin permitirle pelear

Referee: Nidoking no puede continuar, el ganador es Froslass

William: Te esforzaste bien amigo, Magmortar yo te elijo:

Magmortar se incorpora al combate

Magmortar: Mag-Mortar

William: Magmortar usa Lanzallamas!

Magmortar dispara su lanzallamas causando un enorme daño a Froslass y debilitándolo

Referee: Froslass ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Magmortar

Amane: Voy a usar a mi cuarto pokemon, tendré que ir a por todas, Tyranitar yo te elijo

El poderoso pokemon entra en la contienda, y cubre el campo con una espesa tormenta de arena

Amane: Tyranitar hay que terminar con esto, ¡Tyranitar megaevoluciona!

Tyranitar: Tiraaaaaaa!

Tyranitar brilla mientras sincroniza su corazón con su entrenadora y se convierte en Mega-Tyranitar, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores

William: ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

Amane: Esta es la mega evolución de Tyranitar, ahora Mega-Tyranitar usa Terremoto!

Todo el estadio se sacude en el gran terremoto provocado por Mega-Tyranitar, y el más golpeado por el ataque fue Magmortar que quedó completamente inconsciente

Referee: Ma-ma-magmorta ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Mega-Tyranitar

William: Ursaring yo te elijo!

Sale un furioso Ursaring de la pokebola a combatir contra el poderoso pokemon de tierra

William: Ursaring, aún podemos ganar esto

Ursaring: Ursaaaa!

William: Ursaring usa Brazo Martillo!

Amane: Mega-Tyranitar usa Superpoder!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan en contra del otro, y se golpean simultáneamente recibiendo ambos ataques superefectivos, Ursaring queda totalmente debilitado y Mega-Tyranitar logra permanecer de pie con cierta dificultad

Referee: Ursaring ya no puede continuar, el ganador el Mega-Tyranitar

William: Kingler yo te elijo

Kingler se incorpora al combate

Kingler: Kuki kuki

William: Kingler usa Martillazo!

Kingler preparaba su tenaza para el poderoso ataque, pero

Amane: Mega-Tyranitar usa Triturar

Mega-Tyranitar sorprendió al pokemon cangrejo y lo mordió con sus grandes fauses, para dejarlo fuera de combate

Referee: Kingler ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Mega-Tyranitar, al competidor William le queda solo un Pokemon

William: Supongo que esto es estar arrinconado, ahora te mostraré a mi último pokemon

William: Articuno yo te elijo!

De la pokebola sale la magistral figura del pokemon legendario, el ave de hielo, Articuno

Articuno: Artic…

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos, si la mega evolución de Tyranitar había sorprendido a todos, esto la hizo palidecer en todos los aspectos, y ahora comenzaba el clímax de la batalla

Amane: Mega-Tyranitar usa Filo de Rocas (Stone Edge)!

William: Articuno esquívalos!

Las enormes piedras salían de la arena y se dirigían hacia articuno, quien las esquivaba con movimientos elegantes

William: Articuno usa Rayo de hielo!

Articuno sobrevoló a Mega-Tyranitar y le disparaba su rayo de hielo a diversos puntos de su cuerpo causándole gran daño y casi dejándolo debilitado

William: Articuno, terminemos con esto, usa rayo hielo!

El pokemon legendario preparó su poderoso rayo de hielo.

Amane: Mega-Tyranitar utiliza Híper Rayo!

Rápidamente Mega-Tyranitar preparó su híper rayo y ambos pokemon dispararon simultáneamente, al chocar ambos rayos, hubo una explosión que hizo resonar toda la Meseta añil

Cuando todo el humo que cubría el campo de batalla de esfumó, se divisaron a los dos pokemon que estaban inconcientes, Tyranitar había perdido su forma Mega, pero ninguno estaba en condiciones de seguir con la batalla, esta se había terminado.

Referee: Ninguno de los pokemon puede continuar, este combate se declara un empate, pero como el competidor William se ha quedado sin pokemon para continuar, la ganadora y nueva campeona de la liga pokemon Junior es la competidora Amane.

El público vitorea con gran emoción a los finalistas por haber brindado un combate que entrará a la historia de la liga pokemon. Y en especial los finalistas de la categoría principal que también vieron el gran combate con emoción, y con la esperanza de que en algún momento llegarían a enfrentarlos.

William: Felicidades, fue un gran combate

Amane: Gracias, tú también hiciste un buen trabajo

Pero toda la emoción se desbordaba en el gran salón del comedor de Astraea donde todas estaban viendo el combate con gran emoción apoyando al príncipe de Spica, y desde el fondo del salón Hikari murmuró en una voz apenas audible

Hikari: Felicidades, senpai

Desde su habitación Aoi Nagisa había visto todo el evento y quedó emocionada de ver que una estudiante de una de las escuelas del campus al que iba a ir había ganado la liga pokemon, y no pudo dormir en toda la noche por la emoción de ir a su nueva escuela.


End file.
